Zoid Combat Corps
ZOID Combat Corp is a new division in the Army that utilizes the newly aquired Zoid combat mechs. After recently buying the data and shipping all current military prepped and wild Zoids to a colony world. Corneria has begun researching and finding ways to improve upon the ZOIDS to make them a formidable threat on the battlefield. So far it has been very successful, being able ot negate the need for a bonding between pilots and their machines. Although they have kept it as a option as they have found the Zoids operate better when bonded. Due to them not being needed in huge numbers, they are using the bonding method to great results. Origins In 2578, a Cornarian Diplomatic ship accidently entered UCR space due to a malfunction in the navigational systems. When they came in contact with the UCR, they began conversing with the new faction and later bought the ZOIDS from the UCR for their own uses due to a push from General BEnson. Since then they have been improving the Zoids and finding ways to make the Zoids a very dangerious force to be wreckoned with. Models and varients There is hundreds of varients and models of the Zoids, as the Zoids are actually a living machine they take feral Zoids from the colony world and break them to be tame and soon become fighting machines. They wipe enough of their processing to keep them sentinent but not able to rebel. Sort of a fail safe. The models also have dozens of variations of the mech, from heavy combat Panzers to very fast striking Jaeger models. The Zoids have proven to be very versatile, being able to modified from varient to varient in a matter of minutes thanks to mobile garages. Special: Zero Variant The Zero varient is available on every Zoid. Its a very versatile and well balanced class of Zoid. Both very fast, and very powerful. Often used as the leaders of a "pack". The pack is the eqivilent to a platoon of tanks. 4 Zoids to a pack, plus 2 Zero's. Zeros are often paired with another Zero. They are the most advanced variant and only the best pilots are assigned to the Zeros. Meeting a Zero is to meet near or certian death. Combat Readiness and status Currently the Corps has over 200 Zoids ready for battle. They have a goal of 1,000 operational Zoids to start with. They have 300 pilots currently being trained on their particular class of Zoid. The Zoids are becoming a great success for Corneria. WildLiger.jpg|Example of a wild Zoid, this is a wild Liger JagerLiger.jpg|Jager varient of the Liger Zero. For strict speed and precision. Very deadly up close KonigWolfDestroyertype.jpg|Konig Wolf armed with a very powerful cannon. Able to 1 shot kill many types of armored mechs and is very accurate KonigWolf41.jpg|Konig Wolf Zero, the deadliest Zoid in the Corps arsenal, on par with LIger Zero LigerZero.jpg|Liger Zero, often paired with Konig Wolf. The 2 make a very deadly combonation Category:Cornerian Category:Military Category:Special Forces